


The Thing About Hope

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30), XxTheSnakesMinxxX30



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Affection, Awkward Romance, Brotherly Affection, Christian Character, Developing Friendships, Eskimo Kisses, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, No Sex, No Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30
Summary: It all started when it ended. Newt's life ended as he knew it when he jumped from the walls of the maze intending to end his existence but little did he know, that was just the start. And that hope can be found even when it seems like there is none. As he recovers from his attempt, a girl arrives in the Glade set on restoring the one thing that the Glade currently doesn't have. Hope. Love. Reassurance. Friendship. *Eventual Newt/OC romance* *soulmate fic* *clean romance* *slow burn* *friends to lovers*
Relationships: Brenda/Gally (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 10





	1. The Thing About Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Theme song for this Chapter is Anchor by Colton Dixon.

The Thing About Hope Chapter 1

It was raining that day in the maze, as Newt left his note saying goodbye to his friends and snuck out into the maze to finish what the Creators started once and for all. He ran until he found a small dead end and that was when he let out a long sigh and became to climb. Nightfall wasn’t far away, and he knew that he’d have to be quick before the others suspected that he was gone. Tears fell from his eyes as he climbed higher and higher up the maze walls. 

When he reached the top of the wall, he hung on tightly to the ivy for a moment and looked out over the large stone walls that made up the maze. This had been his home for three years, but never did it feel like it. There had to be more than this. He knew it existed, somewhere outside these walls. He had once been determined to find it. Find a way out. Until the darkness took from him what little happiness he had left. As the days dragged on, his depression grew and that was when he knew that he had had it. It was time. And the time to act was now. He saw a beetle blade scurry next to him and he knew they were watching. All of them. All of the bloody Creators that had sent them here. Turning towards the small camera that flickered red on the beetle blade, he gave them a sad smile, but his eyes held a fierceness that knew no bounds. “This is what you wanted. And now you’ll bloody get it.” He said as he gave the camera a small wink before letting go and falling into oblivion once and for all. 

Newt groaned and let out a cry of pain as his eyes flew open. He tried to sit up or do something. Anything but he couldn’t move seeing as how several Gladers were holding him down. “Stay still, you crazy shank!” He heard Clint cry out as Gally, Alby and Minho tried and failed to keep him from moving. Why was he here? Why was he in pain? And most importantly, why the shuck was he still alive?

Letting out another groan, he threw his head back onto the small pillow that lay behind him and then let out another agonizing cry as he felt pain reverberate through his body. “You’re a bloody lucky shank. If Minho hadn’t found you when he did, you would’ve been locked in the maze all night. Probably wouldn’t have survived. But you knew that, didn’t you?” Alby murmured as he watched his friends’ face contort in agony. 

“You…weren’t supposed to go looking for me, you stupid shanks.” Newt grit out as another wave of pain rocked his body. Alby and Gally exchanged a look as Minho rolled his eyes and gave him a sad smile. “Of course, we would go looking for you. You think that shucking suicide note would’ve worked? Nope. You’re going to stay here with us whether you like it or not.” Newt’s eyes narrowed and he let out a growl despite the pain. “I didn’t want to bloody stay, don’t you get it?” 

But Minho held up a hand, silencing the blonde as they all stilled to catch their breaths. “You know, Newt. I always thought you were a smart shank. And I know you still are but aren’t thinking straight. So I’ll tell you what the deal is. Sometimes, even when things are really bad, hope can be found even in the darkest times. And you, shank, are going to continue to have something to hope for. Because we’re all shuckin here for you and you will never do something like this again.”

As Minho met his eyes, Newt’s own eyes filled with tears. His friends really cared. They really wanted him there. It was then that he realized what a mistake he had made. Minho’s eyes softened as Alby and Gally took a seat on either side of him. “We’re here for you, Newt. We always will be. Keep the faith alive, yeah shank? We all make mistakes. And all can be forgiven in time.” He said as Newt reached out and took the other boy into his arms in a tight embrace. 

It was time for a change. And if the wind blowing through the Glade was any sign, it would be coming and coming for them soon.


	2. The Thing About Hope Chapter 2

The Thing About Hope Chapter 2

Newt huffed out an annoyed breath as the door opened and Clint approached with a small bowl of soup. It had been three days since his attempt at ending his life in the maze and the Gladers had rallied around him, warming his heart but also reminding him of how he failed miserably at achieving the one thing that really had mattered to him. 

Clint set the bowl down on the nightstand next to his bed and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. “There ya go, shank. That should help a little bit. A little bit of food always does the body some good.” He said as Newt nodded and reluctantly took the soup even though he really didn’t feel like eating anything at all. 

Suddenly, a loud, blaring alarm made both boys jump in surprise. “The greenie alarm? It’s early.” Clint murmured as his brows furrowed in confusion. Newt was already trying to make his way out of his bed, but once Clint caught on, he made sure to push him back down. “Oh no, you crazy shank. You’ve done enough damage to yourself already. You get to stay here and rest while I go help the others with the new greenie. Consider this….a day off.” 

He said with a small smile and a wave before leaving Newt alone and more frustrated than he had ever been before. “A buggin greenie and I can’t even be there…” He growled before flopping back against the soft surface of his bed. Little did he know, that his world was about to change forever. 

Meanwhile at the center of the Glade, Gally and Minho looked down at the Box waiting impatiently for the new Greenie to arrive while Alby corralled the younger Gladers. It was normal to have Greenies coming up in the Box, but today just wasn’t one of those days. Today just had to be different. Today, a Greenie was coming but off schedule and that made everyone nervous as all get out. 

Gally ran a hand through his short hair before fixing his gaze directly on the grates above the Box. “This shank better be worth it.” He growled as Minho nodded in agreement. It was rare for them to agree, but in this case, it was necessary. As soon as the Box reached it’s destination, both Gally and Minho lifted the grate open with a heavy clank and jumped down onto the metal surface below.

Both were shocked senseless when at the very bottom they spied a girl no older than 17 with long brown hair, dressed in a sweatshirt and old jeans with a pair of blue sneakers groggily looking up at them with pretty, brown eyes. She blinked several times before her eyes widened in a sense of panic. Gally held out his hands in a placating manner hoping to calm the poor girl but she jumped away from them and backed herself into the very corner of the Box. “Calm down, shebean. We won’t hurt ya.” He murmured as he took a step closer but retreated noticing that she had started to cry. 

He looked over to Minho who looked just about as clueless as he felt. Gally shook his head and called up to Alby. “Alby, we’ve got a surprise for ya.” Alby’s face appeared over the side of the Box and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he quickly schooled his expression. “A shebean. Well, that’s something different.” He murmured quietly as the other boys of the Glade surrounded the Box and stared down at the newest addition. Giving a slight shrug of his shoulders, he gave her a warm smile before gesturing to the outside of the Box. “Well, nothing we can do now I suppose but go from here. Come on, shebean. Let’s get you out of there and we’ll see what happens next.” The girl regarded him with a fearful expression but relaxed once she saw that no one was actively moving towards her and really did look like they didn’t intend to hurt her. Letting out a small sigh, she shakily got to her feet and approached the two boys standing a few feet away from her. 

Gally smirked stuck out his hand which she took lightly and shook. “I’m Gally. And this is Minho. Up there is our leader Alby. Welcome to the Glade, shebean.” The girl nodded and gave him a small smile before wiping the tears from her eyes. Her voice came out raspy from lack of use making the boys give her a concerned expression. “My name’s Hope. Where am I? And what’s the Glade?” Alby bent down and offered her a hand which she took with a grateful smile. Landing on her feet in a patch of tall grass, she looked around her as the boys followed suit. “This here is the Glade. And we, are the Gladers. Don’t know how, don’t know why. But we are what we are and we deal with it in the only way we know how.” Alby said as her eyes scanned over the expansive piece of land that was surrounded by what looked like towering walls. 

“Did you get hurt at all when you coming up in the Box?” The boy named Gally asked as he came up beside her and touched her shoulder gently. She shook her head and gave him a small smile in return making him blush lightly. “No, I don’t think so.” One thing was for certain. She definitely was much quieter and much more easier going than most of the boys that had come into the Glade before her. She had a calm sort of aura about her that radiated through all of them making them realize that she would be the perfect addition to their ranks. 

Hope placed her hands in her back pockets before blowing out a breath through her lips. It was then with wide eyes that she realized there was something in one of her back pockets. She pulled out the wrinkled piece of paper and read it several times before handing it to the boys who were watching and waiting with bated breath. 

Dear Gladers,   
In light of the recent events that have happened in the Glade, we have decided to send down the one thing you all seemed to have lost. Hope. Please take good care of her and make sure she stays safe. 

Regards,   
T

Alby’s brows furrowed in confusion but slowly they morphed into a look of understanding and gratitude. Nodding to himself, he turned back to where Minho and Gally were waiting with Hope. “Well it seems you’re the answer to our shuckin prayers, shebean. And we’ll do whatever we can to make sure that you feel right at home with us here from now on. Starting with lunch. Are you hungry?” He said as Hope nodded and heard her stomach growl loudly. All the boys cracked up laughing, making a grin appear on her lips and a warmth fill her heart in a way that it had never been before.


	3. The Thing About Hope chapter 3

The Thing About Hope Chapter 3  
A/N: Sorry it took me like a day to complete this last chapter. Ran into some writers block and such. This is probably gonna be a longish story so be prepared. Theme song for this chapter is Misfits by Shinedown. 

Newt was growing increasingly bored as he laid in his bed in the med jack wing. He had yet to meet the new greenie and had no idea about what was happening outside the room he was in. Licking his lips in frustration, he let out a huff of annoyance. He thought they’d at least bring the new greenie by on the tour. But no such thing happened making him wonder. Who was the new greenie? And why weren’t they on the tour? His body went rigid when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. “Come in.” He called out as the door opened and he was surprised to see Alby and Minho file in with Gally following closely behind. But it was who was behind him that made it feel like he was going to shuckin fall over. 

Behind Gally, a girl around his age stood looking at him with wide, innocent eyes and he blinked in surprise for a few moments before Alby cleared his throat and Gally moved somewhat protectively in front of the girl making Newt’s heart clench hard in his chest. “Newt, this is Hope. She’s our new shebean. She came up in the box today while you were resting. I’m bringing her around on the tour introducing her to everyone.” Newt eyes grew wide as Hope gave him a small smile and wave. “Hi…” He murmured not knowing what else to say. 

“Hope, this is my second in command, Newt. He had an…accident recently so he’s in here recovering for now. When you try out different jobs in the next few days, one of them will be with Newt in the gardens when he gets back on his feet.” Alby continued as he gave Hope a reassuring smile. Hope’s eyes traveled along the boy’s figure and noticed that his ankle was wrapped up tightly in bandages. Whatever had happened looked serious. She cringed slightly when he sent her a warning look when he noticed where she was looking. Apparently, it was very serious. And very off limits. 

“So, Hope, this is our Med Jack wing. I’m pretty sure after seeing Newt that its purpose is self-explainable. We tend to injured Gladers here. When working out what job you’ll have, you’ll also be trying out this particular job with Clint and Jeff. Good that?” Hope nodded and a small smile went to her face as she looked around the room at various medical supplies. She didn’t know why, but being here amongst these things made her feel more at home. Perhaps she’d be a Med Jack or whatever they were called. She caught Newt staring at her again from the corner of her eye and decided to let that go for now. Whatever was bothering that particular Glader was none of her business, and when he decided to be friendly, well that was gonna be his choice. 

They all gave a wave to Newt as they left the room and two people whom she assumed were Clint and Jeff made their way in after them. Both boys gave her a smile as they passed, and she felt something familiar spark in her memories. They looked like people she knew. This place, it was like she had been somewhere similar before. She hadn’t realized that Alby was continuing the tour and she shook her head to clear her thoughts as she followed him, Minho and Gally back out into the bright sunlight. 

Gally fell into step beside her as they headed towards where the rest of the Gladers were split off into different sections working. “How goes your first day, shebean? Anything excite you yet on the tour? All of us, we usually have some sort of skill or idea of what we’re gonna be good at almost as soon as we get here. That’s usually how we know what job we’ll get once you try them all out.” Hope nodded in understanding. “I felt like…I knew something about being a Med Jack. I felt like maybe Clint and Jeff and I may have known each other at some point before this.” She said carefully as Gally nodded, his eyes clouding over slightly as if he was remembering something himself. Looking down at her he was careful with his own words as he lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. “That doesn’t surprise me at all, shebean. Especially since I remember you like it was yesterday.”

Hope almost tripped over her own feet making Alby and Minho look back at them in concern. Gally waved them off and helped her steady herself as they continued walking. “What? What do you mean you remember me?” Hope croaked out as she studied the boy who she was pretty sure she had never met before. “You see, shebean, some of us were rather unfortunate to go through something called, The Changing. I was the only one that survived. And during that time, I saw you. And exactly why you’re here. Although it’s probably best we don’t tell the others right now, yeah? Don’t want to spook the higher ups.” He said as he gave her a knowing look. Hope nodded in understanding. Couldn’t be spooking anyone at this point even if his words sent slight shivers down her spine. She jumped a bit when she felt his hand brush up against her own. “Don’t worry, shebean. Your secrets and your past are safe with me.”


	4. The Thing About Hope Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew sorry it took me so long to get this fic updated! Lots been going on. Still gonna continue this though and yes it will still be a long fic. Don't you worry guys. I'll still keep writing. lol This is going to be one of my very few No Smut type fics. It's gonna have a sort of Christian type thing going on. I don't know how to explain it. It is what it is lol. But hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. As someone who usually writes a ton of smut, it's nice to sometimes take a break and a step back, enjoying a side of myself that I haven't really delved into in awhile. The song that inspired this chapter is If We Are The Body by Casting Crowns. (One of my ultimate favs!)

The Thing About Hope Chapter 4

Hope had felt a wave of nausea take over her body after Gally’s confession making her politely opt for no dinner that night, making everyone more than a little concerned.

She waved them off claiming that it had been a long day and that she was just tired.

She had hoped that perhaps they would let her go to bed since it was her first night, but she was surprised when Alby and Gally led her over to where the boys who she knew as Keepers were holding torches around what looked like an unlit bonfire pit. 

The sun had set a few moments before blanketing the entire Glade in darkness, and as she neared the pit, she saw that the entire Glade minus Newt was there, making a fierce blush appear on her cheeks. 

She hadn’t wanted this much attention and felt herself jump slightly when Gally took her hand gently in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

She gave him a shy smile in return before turning to where Alby stood at the head of the group.

“Tonight marks the end of your very first day in the Glade, shebean. As is tradition here in the Glade, every time a new greenie arrives in the Box, we hold a bonfire night to welcome them. And as we light the fire tonight, know that officially you are now one of us. A family. Together.” 

She suddenly became aware that tears were falling down her cheeks and she choked out a small sob, not knowing why his words meant so much to her.

Gally’s hand tightly grasped her own as she watched the Keepers cheer and throw their torches into the pit, sparking the massive burning flames. 

“To the shebean!” Alby roared, as every Glader around her echoed the same, making her tears fall harder and faster. 

Gally’s voice sounded from beside her as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand lightly in a small act of comfort. 

“It’s okay. You’re here now and this is exactly where you need to be. It’s lucky you came when you did. He needs you. And we all need you too.”

Hope stole a glance up at him and saw that he was watching the flames with a sad expression.

“What are you talking about?” She whispered, unsure of what he meant. Gally’s lips upturned into a small smile before he glanced down at her.

“Come with me, love. I’ve got a lot to tell you.”

It was then that he turned and led her off to the side of the crowd that was now frolicking around the fire. 

When they were far enough away for the others to not overhear, he leaned in closer to her, speaking barely above a hushed whisper.

“Everything that I’m about to tell you, I’ve never told anyone before. In fact, I wasn’t even sure that what I’d seen was real, until you came and proved me wrong.” 

She nodded silently hoping that he would explain further, and she was relieved that he didn’t need any prompting, his words coming out as the memories appeared before his eyes. 

“I told you that I had gone through something called The Changing. It’s something that only happens when you’re stung by a Griever in the maze. Years ago, I had been a Runner before I ever was a Builder. On one of the days that I was running the maze, I had come across one of the first Grievers and ended up getting stung badly enough that they weren’t sure I was going to survive. But I did. I was the only one who ever has. But in turn, it gave me back the memories that they had once stolen from me. And in those memories, I saw you. You were meant to come here, to save not just him, but all of us.” 

Gally paused as he watched her absorb the information that he had kept to himself for so long, desperate for her to understand. 

She swallowed hard, not understanding much of what he said, but knew that what he said was the truth. 

She wasn’t sure how she knew, but she did. 

Perhaps it was the look in his eyes. 

It was awfully familiar, and she couldn’t deny the way that she was already so close to him, despite the fact that she thought she had never met him before.

He continued as his eyes scanned the rest of the crowd, their dark green irises became glazed as more memories flashed before him making the crowd disappear. 

“You were Newts. You always have been. And your sister was mine.” 

Her head snapped up as her eyes widened in surprise, unable to fathom exactly what he was saying. 

“What do you mean I was Newts? And my sister? What are you talking about?” 

The words fell from her lips as she felt herself begin to panic. 

Gally bit his lip and dropped his eyes to the ground, kicking at the grass with his steel toed boot.

He knew she probably wasn’t going to take this well, but he didn’t know she wouldn’t remember anything at all making his job all the more difficult. 

He steeled himself for more questions and possibly a female freak out before stepping forward and hooking his finger under her chin to lift her head to meet his eyes.

“Hope, I know you don’t believe me. But you have to. What I’m saying is the truth and I know Brenda wouldn’t allow you to forget completely. Eventually we all remember. It’s just a matter of time. And I need you to start remembering right now. Because you need to help Newt to the best of your ability. He needs you now more than ever. Please just try and remember. For him and for all of us.” Gally’s voice broke, letting her see the rare emotion that he felt. 

Her heart clenched in her chest and she felt more tears fall down her pale cheeks. 

Gally’s fingers gently wiped them away, it killing him to see his love’s little sister look so broken and confused. 

He knew it would take time for her to remember, but he feared they didn’t have time.

“I know you must be terribly afraid, but you need to be strong. You are his only chance now.” 

She silently nodded, still unsure but felt a spark of recognition every time he spoke. 

It was like the answers that he was looking for were right there in her mind, yet somehow blocked, almost like the walls that surrounded them in the Glade. 

“How am I going to remember? Everything feels familiar but I don’t actually remember…” She murmured, feeling slightly defeated as she stood under his watchful gaze.

Gally wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace, knowing that right now he was all she had and that he would do whatever it took to make sure she was taken care of.

He owed it to Brenda, who no doubt was watching, to help her sister be a little less broken. 

“I think the best you can to remember, is to actively seek out time with Newt. I think he may be the key to you unlocking your memories. I think somehow both of you are the key to each other’s memories. And only you two can trigger them returning. He may be stubborn at first, but I think you’ll come to realize that he always has been, and you always have been the one to be his voice of reason. I have no doubt that you can be that for him again and regain what Wicked has taken away from you both. You just have to believe you can, and you will.”

Hope found herself relax in his arms, not in a romantic way but in a more like brotherly way, knowing that what he said had to be true. 

She sighed, completely exhausted from her first day in the Glade and now needing time to process all that she had learned and decide exactly how she was going to regain and trigger both her and Newt’s memories. 

“Come on. Let me take you somewhere where you can stay for the night. You need to rest. Over the next few days, you’ll be trying out different jobs with the Keepers, including me and Newt. I bet that might be a chance for you to get close to Newt again, despite the fight he might put up at first. Give him time and be patient. He’ll come around, I promise.”

She nodded and let out a sleepy yawn making him chuckle as he took her hand and led her towards the building that Newt was currently staying in. 

“I’ll let you stay in my room for now. I’ve been meaning to get some work done, so this will be the perfect time for me to do it.” Gally said quietly as the noises of the bonfire faded away.

He seemed to anticipate her next question, nodding in confirmation.

“Yes, if you’re wondering why I’m awake at night, it is due to what I remember. It’s not easy being the only with complete memories here. Especially missing all that we left behind.” He said as he led her into one of the single rooms near where Newt was in the MedJack wing.

She nodded in understanding as he turned to face her. 

“You know, I’m sure Brenda’s really proud of you, for coming here even though that was never the plan. You’re really going to make a difference. Not just for Newt, but for all of us. I have no doubt that things will be changing now that you’ve joined us. For the better. Not worse. Goodnight Hope. Sleep well. Tomorrow’s a new day. Be ready for life as you know it to change forever.” 

Before she could respond, he left quickly and closed the door behind him, leaving her alone for the first time since she had arrived. 

She stood there in the middle of the room for a few moments, just staring at the door, hoping and praying that she would be able to fulfill Gally’s wishes, and the plans that she was sent to put in motion, bringing Newt out of the darkness and once again into the light.


End file.
